A media converter is a hardware device that converts signals for transmission on one type of media to signals for transmission on another type of media. For example, a media converter can couple a twisted pair media to a coax media or couple twisted pair media to optical fiber media. Communication systems are designed to incorporate media converters in the communication links based on a presumption about the use of the communication system in the future. Where there may be a need to convert media, media converters are inserted into communication links.
In some cases, media converters are inserted into communication links and are not used. This results in a higher cost system with no advantage. In other cases, it is not possible to anticipate all the future requirements of a user and a media convert needs to be inserted into the communication link after the system is up and running. This results in an additional expense of purchasing the media converters and modifying the system.